Emmett and the Teddy Bear
by Lovely Black Butterfly
Summary: Emmett the king of pranks. Except this one went terribly wrong Non-Canon Pairings cuz that's how I roll. Don't like it, don't read it


Emmett Cullen always had this weird fascination with bears, since he was a baby. Whenever given the choice of toys, he would always choose a teddy bear. So, when he came in with this teddy bear costume from school, no one thought much of it.

"Emmy bear, when they asked you to play the papa bear in Goldilocks and the three bears at the community center for the little kids, I'm not sure this is what they meant," Rosalie, his girlfriend of the last three years said while chuckling at the antics of her oversized boyfriend.

Emmett was a huge guy, the current starting forward tackle of the high school football team. His huge size intimidated many, but Emmett was a big kid at heart and love to play practical jokes. His fun side and good nature made him a big hit at the local urban community center.

"I know, Rosie. This is not the costume for the play. I saw this one at the costume shop and couldn't resist."

At that, his twin sister Alice, his older brother, Jasper and his girlfriend Bella and Bella's brother Edward came through the door. It was a surprise not to see Edward's boyfriend Jacob. Emmett and Jacob had been friends all through grade school, and while it came as a surprise to find out he was gay and had a huge crush on the ginger-haired Swan boy when Edward and Bella moved to town, he never lost his friendship with the guy. They still played football together and they still enjoyed video games together

"So, what's goin' on?" Jasper asked as he and Bella plopped down on the couch.

"Well, I was just about to explain, I thought I would play a prank on Momma and I was gonna see if you guys would help?" Emmett said as he looked at the four newcomers hopeful. Jasper and Bella looked at each other and politely got up off the couch to leave.

"Okay, wait!" Emmett exclaimed hurriedly. "You don't have to be here, but will you at least hear me out and then help me set up the cameras. He knew each of them was content creators for YouTube and had tons of experience with setting up cameras and all that. Emmett only played video games which were different as the gaming systems he used had their own video capture.

So, after Emmett explained what he wanted to do, they all reluctantly agreed to help him get everything set up. While Bella loved Emmett to death, she really did, she wanted no parts of the actual prank. She also loved Ms. Esme. She was more than a mother to her and Edward than their own mom, Renée, and she would never want to be on Esme's bad side.

Edward called Jacob and told him what was going on. After Jacob was done rolling on the floor laughing, he said he would get it set up on a live feed through his gaming system and they could come over and watch it at his house. After getting the cameras set up to get a view from every angle possible, Jasper, Bella and Edward left the house and headed over to Jacobs. Rosalie and Alice sat on the loveseat, just barely in view of the camera behind them.

An hour later, Esme came home from work. She was a nurse at the local retirement home. Her husband Carlisle was a Doctor and Chief of Surgery at the local hospital and often worked late. Carlisle, often fearful of his wife's safety, had purchased a small handgun for her to carry on her late nights coming home from work.

"Hey, Rose," Esme greeted Rosalie cheerfully as she came in the door. Esme was fond of all her children's significant others. Even Garrett, Alice's boyfriend, who was a year older than Jasper and two years older than the twins. She missed him as much as Alice did after he left to go to college.

Esme was tired and quickly went to the fridge and grabbed a bottle of water and plopped down on the couch to rest a little before she started dinner. She noticed the huge bear sitting on the floor not far from the couch but didn't really think much about it.

"What's that?" she finally said, pointing at the huge bear.

"Oh, it's a giant bear Em got me as a present. You know him and bears." Rosie said smoothly. Alice sat on the loveseat, going through her phone and acting nonchalant.

"Where are your brothers?" Esme asked Alice, who barely even glanced up from her phone.

"No doubt, Jasper's at Bella's. Um, I think Em went with Edward over to Jacob's. They have some sort of gaming thing going on." Alice told her mom. Esme just nodded, laid her head back and kicked her feet up on the sofa.

Suddenly, Esme sat straight up on the sofa. She could have sworn the bear's arm moved and thudded back down on the floor. Rosalie got up and went to the kitchen, barely able to contain her laughter. Alice just looked on continuing to act as if everything was normal.

Esme continued to eye the bear suspiciously, while Alice continued to watch her mom. The others at Jacob's house were laughing so hard, they could barely remain upright and Bella thought she would pass out from laughing so hard. Jasper thought the look on his mother's face was priceless.

Finally, when Esme began to relax again, the bear's arm moved again. This time Esme visibly flinched. She thought she was going crazy but she swore she saw that bear move.

Alice couldn't take it anymore. She went to join Rosalie in the kitchen, where Rosalie had started gathering things to help with dinner. All the high schoolers often ate dinner at the Cullen house, and most times it was Bella who would help with dinner. But it was not out of place for any of them to help with dinner.

"Where did you say your brothers were?" Esme asked Alice again. While it wasn't unusual for the girls to be here, it certainly wasn't usual for Rose and Emmett to be a part. They were like shadows of each other. Where one was, there was the other.

Esme turned to look at the girls through the open expanse of the dining room into the kitchen

"Um, I know Jasper's at Bella's and I think Em is at Jacob's, do you want me to call them?" Alice repeated. Esme gave the girls a slight nod.

"I'll go get my phone," Rosalie stated as she couldn't contain herself any longer and needed an excuse to leave the first floor. As she made her way to the stairs to go up and get her purse, the bear suddenly became animated.

Esme jumped off the sofa screaming and threw her water bottle at the bear and was reaching into the pocket of her scrubs.

Rosalie quickly turned and noticed the handgun in Esme's hand. Her eyes widened in shock.

"Whoa, whoa WHOA!" Rosalie exclaimed as she came flying back down the stairs.

"What's going on Mom?" Alice screeched.

"TH—th—the bear…it's moving…" Esme managed to stutter as she held the gun towards the bear. Emmett could barely see what was going on but he knew there wasn't the laughter he expected so he got up off the floor in the bear costume.

"What MA! It's just a prank!" Emmett said as he tried to pull the head of the costume off.

"BOY, DO YOU THINK THIS IS FUNNY? YOU ALMOST GOT SHOT!" Esme screamed at Emmett.

"Whoa, you've got a gun? She's got a gun?" he finally directed his question to his sister and his girlfriend. Meanwhile, over at the Black's house, the four sat there in front of the computer with stunned looks on their faces, just blinking, not saying a word. They wondered how this prank suddenly went so terribly wrong. Finally, Bella jumped up and started pacing back and forth and wringing her hands.

"What were you gonna do shoot the bear, Ma? You're being ridiculous. The bear isn't alive. Were you planning on trying to kill it?" Emmett asked with a big goofy grin on his face, showing off his signature dimples.

"I don't know what I was planning to do, you scared the crap out of me," Esme said a little more than embarrassed but not willing to admit that it was a bit funny. She was more ashamed that she had actually pulled a gun out on her son. She immediately stormed off towards her room.

Emmett, putting the bear's head back on and began waddling towards where his mom was standing. However, through the eyeholes, he couldn't see his mom.

"Where she? Where'd she go?" He asked no one in particular.

"She's in the hallway leading to her room," Alice said sadly. She now knew her mom had been really scared and figured she was going to her room to cry and probably call their dad. However, Jasper had already made the call from Jacob Black's house to his dad to give him the head's up for when he got home tonight.

"Aww, Mama, I'm sorry, come' ere let me give you a hug," Emmett said, waddling towards his mom as if his pants were around his ankle.

"No," Esme said pouting "I don't want a hug from you right now," Esme said as she closed the door.

Bella was in tears now. She hoped Ms. Esme never found out she had any part of this prank. Jasper got up and brought her into his arms, but she was so upset she just pounded on his chest.

"I'm never gonna be able to show my face at your house again," Bella cried as she crumpled into Jasper's arms.

"Bella, Darlin' you're overreacting. Nobody knows we had anything to do with it. By tomorrow it will be all forgotten." Jasper tried to assure his girlfriend.

"Are you sure?" Bella questioned while wiping snot onto Jasper's shirt while her face was buried into his chest.

"I'm positive, babe," Jasper reassured her.

However, that was not the case. By the next day, Emmett had posted the video on Youtube and the video had gong viral. Within a week, the video and made its rounds to Ellen, Wendy Williams, TMZ and Extra.

By now, Esme wished she had just shot Emmett and got it over with. At least she would have been in jail and wouldn't have to go through the humiliation of being the woman who tried to shoot the giant teddy bear.


End file.
